WBY - Not a Winchester Smack Down
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: Jamie and River (OC) get hot and bothered while swimming. Trouble ensues! Warning: Spanking of a teenager. Don't like dont read.


"You are nuts," River said squinting at Jamie through blonde hair that hung in a damp tendrils over his face.

"Nah, I'm smart as shit! Plus, why shouldn't we do it?"

"Because the Trio will kill us. First they will kill us individually. Your dad. My dad. Gramps. Maybe they will take turns – who knows? Then they might just do it as one big Collective…like on Star Trek. Resistance is futile and all that. "

"They won't Riv, 'cause they won't find out."

"Famous last words, cuz."

"Look, all three of them are always talking about how we need to take initiative in hunts. They keep saying that we could be doing more. So this is more. Besides, they are gone for the weekend." Jamie lay on the floating raft in the middle of their swimming pond, sans shirt and wearing old cut off jeans. He trailed a hand through the water making absent-minded figure eights.

River looked at him, shielded his eyes from the brilliant Texas sun and shook his head fiercely splattering pond water in Jamie's direction.

"This is not what they mean, Jamie and you know it."

"Sure it its."

"Jamie, dude, this is not a good idea. It will never be a good idea and I for one don't want to find out up close and personal just how bad an idea it is."

Jamie looked hard at River then grinned, "C'mon Riv! Since when did you become such a do-gooder? You've always been the bad boy. "

"Been Jamie… _been_ …that is the pivotal word. As in past tense. Our grandfather, my father and hell YOUR father beat the bad out of me."

"Seriously, River. I've been under their thumb for longer than you and I still have a devil may care streak. Don't tell me you've given up on fun this early in the game?" Jamie grinned, green eyes dancing and a shade darker than usual in the reflection of the cool green pond.

River shrugged, one shouldered and made a noise deep in the back of his throat.

"Christ River, you even sound like a Winchester!" Jamie barked a laugh.

"I wonder why, Jamie?" River asked and then answered himself, "I'll tell you why – because I _am_ a Winchester. It's true I came to the game later than you but that doesn't change who I am. Besides, you are the person who has helped to show me the things that are detrimental to life and limb in this family. You are the reason I'm still breathing. " River thought a moment, "You're my Winchester morality compass."

"Morality compass?"

"Yeah, y'know – I know you aren't going to go against The Trio. You are going to do what you are told, when you are told. So if I follow what you do, I'm safe!"

Jamie's eyes roiled the color of an English sea and River correctly guessed he had used the wrong phraseology.

"Don't take it that way Jamie! It's a good thing! If you didn't listen to The Trio for the most part, your ass would be constantly on fire. I mean, its just self-preservation. You sharing that knowledge with me is what brothers do! You can't help that they've got you on a leash so short you are choking much of the time!"

Jamie stood in one effortless motion making sure he rocked the raft violently to the left.

It had the desired effect.

River fell into the pond with a gasp.

He surfaced right away sputtering and cussing a blue streak. River grabbed at the side of the raft. Jamie squatted down in front of River, his body casting a shadow over River's. River scowled up at Jamie, reached up and in one swift motion grabbed Jamie's leg. Jamie, normally pretty steady even on a rocking raft fell violently toward River as he slipped on the dark green algae that clung stubbornly to the edge of the raft.

A split second later there were two Winchester boys slugging it out in the pond. The fight wasn't particularly effective for either boy. Punching and treading water must be an acquired skill that neither had.

"Dick!" Jamie shouted as he spit out a mouthful of pond.

"Shithead!" River countered as he tried to use his longer reach to shove Jamie down under the water.

Jamie dove under the raft. River frantically swiveled his head from side to side searching for his cousin. Jamie was a sneaky SOB and could hold his breath longer than a water sprite. A moment later he felt Jamie's strong hands around his kicking legs. He was pulled under the water with barely enough time to take a deep breath. Under the water, there was a grappling session with each boy struggling with the other. They both surfaced at the exact same time.

Their struggles put them closer to the shore and when they both hit the silty muck at the bottom of the pond, the mêlée started in full force. Now they could put some power behind their punches!

River took a solid right hook to the nose. Jamie almost lost his footing when River slammed a left to his eye. Then toe-to-toe they both delivered multiple jabs to rock hard abs. It was fast and furious, both boys giving as good as they got.

And they knew how to give.

Suddenly, unseen hands grabbed them both. Large, unseen hands.

Jeff Banner stood in the muck of the pond - uniform and all. His shoes had been carelessly left on the bank as well as his utility belt and service revolver. Each boy had a large hand throttling his neck with enough pressure that it had managed to break through the testosterone-laden haze of battle.

"Boys!"

Just a single word but it stopped them both.

"Mr. Jeff?" Tandem voices squeaked.

"Get your asses out of the fucking pond." There was some hesitation as River and Jamie met each other's eyes. _Oh fuck._

"NOW!" Jeff roared.

The scramble for the bank left a river of churned up muck in their wake.

Jeff followed scowling.

The boys were faster than the Sheriff; they had added incentive for making it to the bank. Not to mention, Jeff was fully clothed.

Jeff paused before reaching the bank. Eyes pinched with disgust he reached into his uniform pants pulling out a wriggling bass and threw it unceremoniously into the pond.

Once out of the water he faced the boys, eyes narrowed and breathing heavy. Jeff's uniform was drenched and splashed with mud. There were strands of thick algae clinging to his belt and some kind of underwater grass had managed to get caught in the buttons of his shirt.

He looked awful.

"Mr. Jeff," Jamie began. Jeff silenced him with a curt motion.

Both boys just stood dripping pond water. Jamie had the beginnings of a black eye and a small watery trail of blood dripped from River's nose. Their naked torsos were peppered in reddened fist shaped marks. Neither one seemed particularly worried over their injuries though.

"Are Winchesters supposed to fight each other like that?" Jeff asked, his voice deceptively calm.

Jamie and River shared a mutual look of horror. Winchesters did not fight like that. Sparring was one thing. Beating the shit out of each other was something else entirely.

"No but…"Jamie tried.

"No, is the answer. Not no but…" Jeff glared.

"Would you two be fighting like that if your daddies were home?"

Both Jamie and River shook their heads.

"Can't hear your heads rattle!" Jeff snapped.

"No, sir." They chorused.

Suddenly he turned toward the pond, shielding his eyes against the late afternoon sun. "Where's JR?"

"You grounded him, " River said, "Something about back talk?"

"Forgot, " Jeff grumbled, "That boy spends so much time grounded I can't remember when he isn't in trouble."

Jamie offered a little chuckle.

"Something funny?"

"No, sir." Jamie gulped, offering a furtive glance at River, "We uh, better get back to the house huh?" There was a wet, slap of hand on skin as Jamie clapped his hand jovially on River's shoulder.

River's face when from terror to understanding. He threw his arm around his cousin's shoulders. "Yup! Jamie and I are going to clean the house! Maybe even paint the fence line right Jamie! Jamie and are best buds!"

Jamie flashed a look at River. _Don't go crazy, Riv!_

Jeff scowled, "Hardly. I just spent the last ten minutes yelling at you dipsticks from the bank. You two were so intent on killing each other, you didn't hear me! So, I had to charge into a FUCKING POND _in my uniform_ to break up a fight that shouldn't have been happening in the first place! If you think you are getting out of this by going to the house – to do chores out of the goodness of your hearts, you are sadly mistaken!"

Jeff tried to pull off his belt but is caught wetly in the belt hoops of his uniform khakis. He grunted gave it another sharp pull and then pulled it free, ripping the several belt hoops with it. The button to his pants snapped off and pinged off Jamie's wet chest.

"God. Damn. IT!" Jeff bellowed, swinging the belt with dark intent.

Both Jamie and River took a step back.

"If either of you move one more step, I swear I will thrash you both within an inch of your lives."

That stopped all backward momentum. Forward momentum too. Both boys stood stock-still.

Jeff took a half step as he doubled the belt over in his hand.

"We aren't moving, Mr. Jeff!" River rationalized, "There's no need for that!'"

"Oh, you think not?" Jeff countered. "Do you think I like taking an afternoon dip in my uniform? There _will_ be an ass kicking on principal alone. The only question is how long and how hard!"

"But…but…" River stammered.

"Shut up," Jamie whispered but it came out far louder than he intended. He jammed his elbow into River's ribs. River yipped the force of the blow adding insult to his pre-pummeled body.

"And you Jamie? You never learn do you?" Jeff said, "Didn't we just have a conversation about beating your cousin?"

Jamie didn't even get out the obligatory "Yes, sir" before he felt the crack of Jeff's belt. The squarely placed, accurate lick landed right across his ass. He yelped, as much from shock as pain. The wet leather combined with wet Jamie immediately compounded the normal sting of leather on ass. Jamie jumped involuntarily as another lick stripped across his butt.

"Take one more step, boy. Just do it." Jeff's voice was as low and menacing as Gramps ever was, even deeper than his father's. It was a challenge Jamie had no intention of rising to.

"Sorry, sir." Jamie sputtered.

All he got for his respectful comment was a quick volley of leather on ass. Jamie didn't move. Didn't take a step away. It would have been easy to evade the belt but Jamie took Jeff's warning with all the seriousness it was intended to have.

Jamie did whimper. Then finally yell as the last crack of belt landed hard over his ass.

River just stood wide-eyed and watched it.

Until it was his turn.

River wasn't a fraidy cat and he had more than his share of Winchester beat downs not to know how it would go.

He couldn't stand still though, not when the belt scorched a red-hot swath over his ass. He jumped to the right banging into his cousin. That started a chain reaction of licks and jumps that resulted in poorly placed lashes that tagged River's thighs. And in Jeff's left shoe being kicked into the pond.

Jeff bellowed, "River Winchester!" and proceeded to lay more hot brands across his ass! "I'll. Teach. You. Not. To. Kick. My. Shoe. INTO. The. Pond!" With each word he brought down his heavy, wet belt on River's dripping body.

"FUCK!" River yelled in what he hoped was a manly way.

"Really?" Jeff asked and then he went atomic on River's butt.

It was a beat down of monumental proportions.

River wasn't sure if it was because it was Jeff doling it out or if the man was just that ANGRY.

It didn't last all that long though…Jeff Banner was economy in motion. River didn't move. He squirmed, he shifted and his ass did its best to avoid Jeff but it was more of a twitch than a move.

"I'm, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." River sputtered. It was a litany of sorts. But it made no difference. Finally, one last lick curled around River's narrow hips.

Jeff pointed at River.

"Get my fucking shoe."

River scrambled to obey, jumping into the pond. The cold water calmed the burn in his ass but also made his cut offs slide down a bit, scraping tenderized butt. He found the shoe in the marshy mucky plants that edged the pond.

He handed the soggy shoe to Jeff, eyes downcast and blushing hot.

Jeff poured the water out of his shoe and glared at River. He dropped the shoe and bent over prying heel up. He shoved his wet sock and foot into it. There was an audible _squish_ when his sock curled wetly into the leather. He then took his dry shoe and jammed his other wet sock and foot into it. He carefully rethreaded his belt into the remaining belt hoops and picked up his utility belt. He checked his gun and then settled the wide belt down over his hips. Satisfied that this was as good as it got he turned to the boys.

"If I have to come back here this weekend. For anything. I swear this little ass warming will be nothing. I repeat. NOTHING. Compared to what will happen. Understood!"

"Yes, SIR!" both boys bellowed.

Jeff pointed to the house.

"Grounded! No TV! No internet. No phones unless an emergency. Got it!"

"Yes, sir!"

"And since you two want to do chores, that house better be spotless when your parents come home and the fence line painted. Because I'm all about making sure that you boys continue on with the good deeds you had intended."

Jamie and River watched as Jeff turned with as much dignity as he could muster and headed to his car. Half way there he stopped and wrung his shirt out muttering about stupid teenage boys.

Jamie and River didn't wait around for any more comments; they made their way to the farmhouse - River limping and Jamie moving slowly.

"Dayum," River said when he was sure he was out of earshot of Jeff. "Usually you get the short end of the stick. I'm pretty sure I lost this one big time." River rubbed his hand over his butt trying to take the sting out. It didn't work.

Jamie groaned, "Yeah, but I didn't kick his shoe into the pond."

"I didn't do it on purpose! I mean, how can a kid stand still when someone is beating their ass!"

"Well, you have to learn to at least make sure you don't make 'em madder than they were when they started thumpin' on you."

"Well, excuse me for not expecting Jeff Banner to start whackin me!"

"The Trio would have," Jamie said matter of factly.

"Well, yeah, but they aren't here! Besides you were the one who wanted to sneak out on some kind of hunt."

"That was then. This is now."

"And that is your answer?" River grumbled.

"Absolutely. I'm adaptable." Jamie said smugly.

River snorted, "This is all your fault JAMES. If you hadn't wanted to go off by yourself and _show initiative_ we would be out there floating on the fucking raft."

"And if you hadn't wanted to show how stepford kids we are, we wouldn't be cleaning the house and painting the fence! If I wasn't worried that Jeff would find out, I'd punch you again."

River turned and glared at Jamie, fists balled up tight.

From the top of the drive they heard the "WHOOP" of a police siren. They turned together to see Jeff standing next to his car, arms crossed. Even from the distance they knew that he was about ready to come back down to the house.

River plastered a grin on his face and Jamie wrapped his arm tight around River. They both waved to Jeff animatedly. _Oh they were great friends! No fighting here!_

Jeff nodded curtly and got into the car; obviously satisfied he'd driven the point home.

River sighed and relaxed his stance. Jamie's arm became a little looser around his shoulder. He hip checked River gently and the stepped up the porch to go in the house.

"C'mon Riv." Jamie said resignation in his voice, "We've got work to do."

end


End file.
